The Adventures of Kimber
by kayceyj5414
Summary: I was bored one day and started rewriting the Harry Potter stories through different eyes. I decided I would share it wil you all. This is the stories of Harry Potter through the eyes and experiences of Kimber. Rated K for certain chapters and ideas. Please be nice, as this is my first fanfic and there are a ton of mistakes.
1. Welcome to London

Being on the run…it wasn't like it was a _hard_  
thing necessarily. I was good at it. I never got caught and I got good sleep in  
back street alley's making strong use of sources for beds. I changed clothes  
every two weeks when I could…borrow them and ate as much as two days, once  
again, when I could. But there were bad days and this…this was one of those  
days. London was particularly large town. It was uneven and hard to navigate.  
Being winter, right around Christmas, it didn't make it much better. I was in a  
local market and I hadn't eaten in a few days. I needed something. I had water  
so that wasn't the challenge but the hunger was death defying. I had a nice  
tomato on my target that would taste amazing with the small block of fresh  
mozzarella cheese and baguette I had just lifted but there were authorities  
everywhere. Today of all days. I took a deep breath and just lifted it, putting  
it in my pocket, then walking casually. "Hey…hey you!" I didn't turn or even  
stiffen a muscle but kept an even stride. I made no sign of panic until I felt  
the hand touch my shoulder. I glanced back just as the cop was ordering me if I  
was lifting. I broke into a sprint at that time. I jumped over the shipment of  
nasty fish and into the loading docks. Boats were everywhere and I knew that a  
boat stow-away would be nice get away but I didn't feel like being on a fishing  
boat a long time. The cop was following me with another recruit as I cut sharp  
left into the packing stations of fish and under a table to another isle,  
cutting the next left. They were still on my tail. I didn't know this part of  
London that well. Like I said, London was hard to navigate. I soon found myself  
close enough into a busy part of town that I ran straight enough. I was running  
so fast, my brown hat fell off and let my short bobbed, silver blond hair flick  
and chase after me. I grabbed the hat just as quickly though and kept pace.  
Soon I was in a large crowd in what looked like a town square. I skillfully ran  
in a strange pattern through the crowd for the cops to get slightly confused  
and then I jumped into an alley. I stopped for a split second to examine my  
territory and then jumped up a crate, to a small over hang, the jumped and laid  
on the roof. I heard footsteps of cops run by and then I felt I could finally  
breath. I smiled at myself and sighed, looking at my loot. A small block of  
cheese, one tomato, and a baguette. It looked so good. It would last me a  
couple days, I just had to be scarce with it. This is what it was like being on  
the run. But little did I know I wouldn't be doing this anymore for much  
longer. Things were going to change.


	2. Secrets Revealed

I waited patiently on the roof for a long while. I ate 1/8 of the baguette,  
tomato, and cheese block and placed the rest of it back in my small satchel for  
a good while. I also put my hat back on, knowing that my tucked under hair made  
me look a little like a small boy. As soon as everything was clear, I climbed  
off the roof and set off back towards the woods. I knew I couldn't take the  
market route, the stupid cops would probably be waiting. So I navigated around  
it. I made it back to the wooded area just at the edge of the forest and found  
my way to where my little bag was with clothes and a few special items. I made  
sure nothing was stolen and I had no stow away critters like mice or small corn  
snakes and then set off to the farm sections of London. It didn't take me long  
to get to the outskirts of town. I quickly found a sectioned off road and at  
the end I could just barely see a small barn and small house with a little  
field of horses. I walked off down the road and finally got to the house. I  
hesitated but then slowly knocked on the door. A sweet woman around fifty years  
of age opened and smiled, "Hello there. How may I help you?" "Mam'," I said  
slowly. I took my hat off and let the hair fall gingerly off the top of my head  
and evenly just below my chin, "I'm sorry to bother you but you see, I'm on a  
small travels right now and I was wondering if there was anywhere I could wash  
up. If the horse barn is where you would like me then by all means, I will be  
there for no more than an hour." She didn't answer but just stared at me. I  
hesitated and pulled the baguette and cheese out, "I don't have money but I  
have food to pay you if-" "Come on in dear. You can wash up in the upstairs  
bathroom and I have dinner on. You will also stay for the night and then be off  
in the morning if that is alright." I was startled. No one was ever usually  
this nice to me. "Thank you much, mam. I greatly appreciate it." She gave me a  
sweet smile, "It's nothing dear. Follow me." I walked in behind her into the  
house and was lead into what looked like the living area where a puffy and tall  
man sat reading a paper. Something caught my eye, putting me in a weird trance  
but was brought sharply out of it when the lady touched my arm. "Lucas this  
young lady is staying the night here tonight." The man named Lucas looked up  
and I smiled lightly, "Hello, sir." He put the paper down and smiled softly, "I  
think she will do good in Dora's old room." "Just my thoughts." "What's your  
name, darling?" "Kimber," I said slowly, "Kimber Curtis." "Well, Miss Kimber,  
we'll be glad to have you. Maudie get her set in her room and maybe give her  
some proper clothes." "Of course, honey." The sweet old woman took my hand and  
took me upstairs and into a medium sized room with a wardrobe, a bed, a  
dresser, and a small makeup desk with a chair. "This is our Dora's room. It  
was, I mean, before she left home and got married to her darling husband. The  
bathroom is down the hall to the left. We don't usually get guest. I truly am  
glad you're here though." I didn't get a good look at the woman till now. She  
had somewhat wild black hair but she was really pretty with a soft and very  
kind face. I had a feeling that this woman was quite alright. I knew she was.  
"Here," she said softly. She pulled a beautiful pale blue dress out and laid it  
down, "I think this should fit you nicely. It goes with your hair as well. I  
can get you a toothbrush and you can use the baking soda paste in the pantry in  
the bathroom. Go bathe, get dressed and come for a spot to eat. When you are  
finished with dinner, I'll let you tend to your clothes. Is that alright?" "Yes  
mam. The dress is beautiful by the way." "Thank you. There are three others  
that I will lend you because I suppose being traveling and all, you could use  
them." "Thank you." Miss Maudie left and I sighed. I never said no to an offer  
because I was always told to be grateful for what I received and that being  
stubborn made people feel bad. I had to learn how and when to be stubborn. My  
mother taught me that and when she died the words of wisdom stuck with me. I  
went into the bathroom and quickly and efficiently cleaned up. There was an  
unopened toothbrush on the counter for me. I brushed three times to make sure  
that my teeth were the cleanest possible. I also made sure my hair was squeaky  
clean and the crusted mud was gone as well. My eyes caught the marked tattoo  
that printed against my right side on where my ribs are, a serpent that weaved  
in and out of a skull. I chose to ignore it but it was a part of me so I  
couldn't discard of it completely. As I cleaned I started to hesitate, thoughts  
of how in the world I would travel in a dress. But then again, never put down a  
good offer. I finally dried completely and put the dress on. What was funny is  
it fit me _perfectly_. Everything from  
the bust to my hips and the corset. I looked at myself in the mirror and  
thought I looked really pretty. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Miss  
Maudie smiled and nodded approvingly, "I told you Lucas, it fits the lass  
perfectly." "I suppose you're right. It does look fine on her." I smiled,  
"Thank you." I sat down and noticed the house was homey feeling with a slight  
wicked touch here and there. The stew pot looked more like a cauldron than a  
pot and there were two broomsticks in the corner. Why anyone would need two  
brooms, I had no clue but the wicked didn't make it creepy to me. Actually, it  
made it more comfortable. I felt fine here. We ate in mostly silence, the  
couple not making a note to ask any questions but talking slightly about the  
economy and a little here and there about some weird things I couldn't quite  
follow. I quite enjoyed the chicken and rice stew with butter, bread and an  
iced cold pumpkin juice for drink. It was tasty and I felt good being full and  
warm out of the somewhat nippy winter. I was comfortable. When Mister Lucas  
pointed something out about how fast I was eating, I lowered my hand and sat  
up. "I don't eat like other kids. I'm sorry I forgot my manners. I don't really  
get to eat all the time and…it's good." I smiled and Maudie laughed, brushing  
the apology and telling me I need not be so proper. She was glad I was civil  
enough for manners but I needed to relax and act like a kid with emotion and  
personality. After dinner, I went up to the bathroom again and put my clothes  
in a tub of very hot water and plunged all my dirty clothes, including my hat  
in. I put soap on them and started scrubbing as hard as possible. I took a long  
while to clean the most of them and as I worked, I got thoughts passing the  
front of my brain. When I first walked in, Maudie looked as though she was  
expecting me. And then the paper. _The  
Daily Prophet_ was an unusual name for a paper but not just that, what was  
most peculiar were the pictures. I swear I saw one of them move. I just pushed  
the thoughts as though I was crazy but continued to go at my clothes. When I  
finally got 95% of the dirt off every piece, I rinsed them to the best of my  
ability and then stood off my knees and walked downstairs for assistance. "Miss  
Maudie, what do I do with my clothes-" I stopped at the living entrance and  
took an alarming step back. A tall and funny dressed man was standing there in  
their living room. He was dressed in blue robes with pretty silver trim. He had  
a very long white beard and hair that mixed. He was also wearing a charm  
necklace with a small whistle on it. He had half moon glasses that rested on  
the hook of his long crooked nose and soft light blue eyes. He had a gentle,  
old face, bright humored eyes, and thin dainty lips. I had no idea how to make  
him out. "I'm sorry," I said in shock, "I'll go back upstairs, I didn't mean to  
interrupt, I can figure it-" "No, Kimber it's alright," Lucas said. "Kimber,  
why don't you sit down and I'll go upstairs and take care of your clothes,  
drying them and such," Maudie said. I nodded and sat down slowly as she bustled  
upstairs. "Kimber this is Albus Dumbledore. He is a very honorable professor at  
a high class school in London." "Oh," I said with a smile, "Hello." I shook his  
hand and he smiled, sitting down across from me. "Kimber, mind if I ask you  
some things?" I shook my head and he smiled, "How did you get here?" "I  
walked." "I mean to London." "Oh. Well I was in Africa and then I got on a boat  
and somehow landed in France. Then I caught a train and here I am in London."  
"The Arlington Station, correct?" "Yes sir." "That's quite a dangerous place."  
"Yes it seemed so but I got around fine. There were a few parts of navigation  
where I was sure I was dead but I got out and-sir?" "Yes?" "I never said  
anything about Arlington Station." He smiled softly and eyes Lucas, "That is  
because I already knew how you got here, what time you arrived and what routes  
you took. What were your parents names?" "Abby-" "And Joshua." I was slightly startled  
but he smiled, "Kimber, I know things about you that you yourself may not even  
know." I was shocked but I sat quietly, resisting to get up and run. "How," was  
all I asked. "You never asked me what sort of school I was professor to." "I  
just assumed…I mean, a four course privet school, correct?" "No. I am  
Headmaster and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." That was over the  
head. "Witchcraft," I asked, dumbfounded, "You're joking, right?" "No," he said  
plainly. In fact, so plainly that reality hit like a meteor. "Like a witch?  
Like spells and charms and fairy tale stuff?" "To non-magic people, yes.  
Although we do not say avera kedavera. That is a shame upon magic world." "We?"  
"You and I." "I'm not-" He was nodding before I could even begin to start. He  
pulled a thick envelope out of his robe and gave it to me. In nice green  
lettering it said on the front: Kimber Curtis 324 Highland Drive London  
England. I turned it over and looked at the pretty scarlet wax seal with the  
letter H stamped into it. I hesitated and slowly put my finger under the flap,  
moving it up. I broke the seal and pulled out two pieces of parchment. The  
first one read; 'Congratulations, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a great honor as due to the fact you have been  
selected as such to attend the top school of witchcraft and wizardry in this  
fine country. You will learn to control magic and reach your full potential  
here at school. Please carefully read over the supply and first year rule list.  
Have a fine rest of summer. Thank you. Professor McGonagall-Assistant  
Headmistress.' I put the letter down and looked up, "Summer?" "Oh, yes, you  
see, we were supposed to collect you in summer but there are certain  
untraceable points in the world that cannot be touched by wizards.  
Miraculously, you managed to hide in every one until now. Lucas and Maudie are  
also witch and wizard. They are one of the best. I taught them myself." "This  
is a lot," I said breathlessly. He smiled and nodded, "I understand. I must  
say, I know that you may have had to take up certain methods of…collecting  
things to get food or clothes but stealing is not permitted at Hogwarts. It is  
still very easily to be expelled just as any other school. I trust you  
understand?" "Sir, I know nothing about magic. I don't think you have the right  
person, I'm a runaway, I don't have skills but maybe pick pocketing things and  
people easily but I can't, by any means perform magic." He smiled and stood up,  
"You have missed a semester already and I understand your concern. This is why  
I am having a teacher collect you in the morning. His name is R.J. Lupin and he  
will teach you in as much you need to know for now and when you go back, you  
will have been caught up." "I'm still nervous…er…Headmaster." "And you will be  
but I assure you, things will be fine when you get familiar with the flow of  
the school." I took a quick glance at the list and frowned, "I don't have any  
money for this, Headmaster." "You do, actually. I have taken the liberty of opening  
a bank vault in your name. Here is your key." He handed me a small silver draw  
pouch and there was a very thick wad of euro money and a small key and a ton of  
gold, silver, and bronze coins. "I also took out a hefty amount to last you  
this semester. I only put about 200 euro's in the account on Knuts, Sickles,  
and Galleons and that is the rest." "How much is this?" "I do believe almost  
1500 euro's. I could be wrong though." I felt really dizzy and breathless.  
"Where did this come from?" "You are the last Curtis heir and that was from the  
family." I looked up and stood up, "I don't know what to say." He smiled, "Just  
say that you are ready for this. I trust you will do fine and I will be  
watching you carefully. I know you are going to be a very good witch. Professor  
Lupin should be here tomorrow at about eight in the morning. When you get  
settled at the hotel, I will send the sorting hat to see what house you are  
placed." I nodded and he smiled, "Ok then. Thank you Lucas, tell Maudie I'll be  
off. Kimber, I will see you in a week for school." I nodded and stood quietly.  
This was not happening.


	3. Professor Lupin

I  
woke up in the soft straw/cotton bed in a white sleeping gown and sat up. Day  
was just breaking and I could smell something of pastry sorts wafting from  
below. I thought slowly about everything that had happened and made sure I  
wasn't dreaming. I finally stood up and got dressed into a yellow dress similar  
to the one I had worn yesterday that was set out for me along with tall black  
boots and some plain white socks. After I brushed my hair out with a brush that  
was lent to me and washing lightly in the bathroom, I went downstairs. Maudie  
and Lucas were both sitting at the table, a barn owl on the window and Lucas  
reading the strange paper while Maudie slaved over an oven. "Hello dear,"  
Maudie said with a smile, "My don't you look dashing! Someone will be by to  
take your trunks to the leaky cauldron. Dumbledore left a trunk for you last  
night in the living room and I am going to pack it after Remus—I mean—Professor  
Lupin retrieves you. I am giving you all of the old dresses. Do you like  
strawberry dear?" "Uh….yes." She pulled out a bread braid from the oven and  
poured a glaze over the top and, to my surprise, pulled a wand and a glass of  
pumpkin juice poured itself. "It was difficult not using magic last night, you  
not knowing and all. Didn't want to scare your little knicker bockers off!"  
"Maudie don't drown the poor girl. She's scared as is, don't want to alarm her  
to much now." I picked up the pumpkin juice and took a large drink when the  
paper caught my eye. A picture of a boy on the front was flashing. "The  
picture's move." "Huh? Oh," Lucas lowered the paper and turned the article  
towards me, "Yes, I suppose muggles world is different. Pictures don't move?" I  
was slightly startled. "Muggles, sir?" "Muggles, non magic folk." "Oh. Oh no,  
no they don't. Still shots. That's fascinating." "Glad you think so," he said  
with a twinkle of humor in his eye. "It's a damn shame when some people just up  
and leave their frames. I do love having them around. Bitter most of them.  
Can't go anywhere. They talk to you though. Depends on how they were  
enchanted." "Oh. Who's this boy?" "That?! _That_  
my dear, is the most famous Harry James Potter. Most famous name in the  
wizarding world!" "He's a boy," I said slowly, "He can't be that famous, can  
he?" "Oh but he is! Not a witch or wizard in the world that doesn't know this  
boy's name!" "Wow," I whispered, "that's a lot of pressure for a kid." "I would  
seem so." Lucas was looking at me with a hint of admiration, "I never thought  
about it like that." I nodded and sat back from the paper. "You'll be going to  
school with him you know." "I'll be sure not to suffocate him with questions  
and autograph begging's. Considering I don't even know him I shouldn't see that  
a problem. What made him so famous?" "When he was one year old he defeated a  
great and powerful wizard. No one knows how but after You-Know-Who killed his  
parents, he tried to kill Harry but the spell backfired and weakened him to a mist.  
First and only wizard to survive the Avada Kedavera curse. He's a lucky boy.  
Walked away with nothing but a strange lightening shaped scar on his forehead."  
I pursed my lips, "You-Know-Who. If you ask me, it's a dumb name for a bad  
guy." "Oh that isn't his name, dear," Maudie said as she placed a plate with  
bread braid on it in front of me, "We do not speak his name. It's dangerous and  
people are too scared. But you might ask Remus to tell you when he gets here.  
Brave lad isn't scared to say his name." I nodded slowly and picked up my piece  
of bread braid and ate a little bit of it. "Do you have any special abilities,  
dear?" "What do you mean," I asked Maudie. "Well can you do anything unusual  
that none of your friends or family could do." "Well…I'm not sure. I can make  
myself look different." "Really?" She sat forward with interest, "Show me." I  
made my hair go a gentle ginger and she smiled with satisfaction, "Well then.  
Looks like you are metamorphagus." "A what?" "Only a few witches get honored  
with this gift. It's the ability to change looks upon will. Very useful gift."  
"Oh. Well ok." I changed back reluctantly and picked at the breakfast. While  
our breakfast conversation, we talked a little about the currency. A Knut was  
lowest value. 29 to a Sickle. There were 17 Sickles to a Galleon. It was a  
simple and fast paced currency that everyone caught onto quick. I also learned  
a little about Hogwarts that there were four houses. Hufflepuff was the house  
of charm and potion workers and they were the carefree workers. Ravenclaw house  
was the house of wise and pure logic students. They were smart and witty, sharp  
to a point. Gryffindore was the most honorable house. A house of brave hearts  
and courageous motives. Then Slytherine was the house of sharp tongues. They  
were smart but very snooty ("Not a pure hearted witch or wizard in the house if  
you ask me," cooed Maudie while Lucas grumbled "bunch of stuck up kids with  
rich parent"). Out of all the houses, Gryffindore sounded best but I figured I  
would be in Hufflepuff considering I was a nutcase ("house of the loony bins"  
mimed Lucas) and they seemed like losers (no offence to them anyhow.) I was  
nervous and the closer eight ticked around the more fidgety I got. When it  
finally came around to time, I was feeling a little sick. I was sitting in the  
living space waiting patiently, watching Lucas read a paper when there was a  
large pop outside. I jumped and gasped. A tall man came walking into the door.  
He had slightly longer brown hair and a small mustache. He was lanky and kind  
of awkward and had wild beastly brown eyes. But he had a very kind face. He  
looked slightly tired with a happy disposition. He was the kind of person you  
could trust and knew he would give you the most honest answer and opinion. I  
stood up and cleared my throat. Lupin stopped and just sort of looked at me and  
he didn't say anything till Lucas stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. "I  
believe this is your new student. Kimber Curtis is her name." Lupin smiled and  
nodded, "Hello Kimber. Remus Lupin." He held out his hand and I shook it.  
"Hello Professor." I let his hand go and he turned to Lucas, "Good to see you  
Lucas." "You, too Remus. Maudie is in the kitchen if you'd like to go say  
hello." "Sure. Kimber, I'm going to go say hello to Maudie and we'll be off."  
"Sure. I'm going to go get my satchel." He nodded and I went upstairs. It was  
weird, he was looking at me like he knew me. As though he couldn't believe I  
was real. I easily pushed it off and ran back downstairs. "Be good to her, she's  
nervous." "Oh, that's fine and she has every right to be." I went to the little  
group and Maudie looked at me and smiled, "It'll be alright now, dear. You'll  
learn a lot and will do fine." "Thank you Miss Maudie." "You're very welcome.  
Have fun. And if you want too, write, I will be glad to talk with you." I  
smiled and nodded, "Thank you." Lupin walked out with me and I sighed, "So we  
are in the middle of nowhere. Where are we going and how are we getting there?"  
"How did you get here," he asked. "Um. Illegally." He looked at me and I  
shrugged, "Walked." He chuckled, "We won't have to walk. I got special  
permission to apparate once with you. From there, after we get into the heart  
of London, we will take train and everything. I must warn you, the first apparition  
is rough." I nodded, "It'll be fine." "Ok. Well take my arm." I hesitated but  
then took a deep breath and grasped his forearm. Suddenly, the world was out of  
control. Everything was spinning and I couldn't breathe. Suddenly ground found  
my feet, hard, and I stumbled. I took a large gasp and set my eyes to focus  
again. Lupin cleared his throat and I suddenly let go of his arm. I had a tight  
grip on it. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I warned you." He were standing in front of a  
small pub that was so completely oblivious against the wall, I probably  
wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for the fact that we were standing in  
front of it. In fact, the muggles passing by didn't seem to notice it either. I  
was a little skeptical and thought suddenly that maybe only magic folk could  
see it. "Come on." He opened the door and we walked into the little pub. It was  
small and really dainty but cute. I loved it. The people here were wearing  
funnier clothes. It was fun and made me feel comfortable. Lupin smiled at some  
people and said hello but got me through quickly to a courtyard. The courtyard  
was small and dusted with and all the walls were brick, one with the door we  
just exited. He went to the wall straight across and pulled out a stick.  
"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is," I mumbled. Lupin chuckled, "A  
wand, yes. We use them." "Well then," I said slowly, "That put's the topper on  
the average muggle fairytale witch." He laughed and nodded, "Our wands aren't  
metal though." He touched the wall, two up from a trash can and three across.  
Suddenly, the wall dissolved, switching into a turn. I stepped out and followed  
the cobble stone path with Lupin. Just around the corner, there were tons of  
shops. "This is Diagon Alley. Where you can supply all your school needs."  
"It's amazing." I wasn't lying either. It was colorful with tons of beautiful  
smells and music coming from every store. I was mesmerized and in love with it  
all. "Everyone is so happy," I said as a couple kids passed me in a happy skip.  
"Ok," Lupin said slowly, "You are going to go get your wand and then your  
robes. They are right next to each other. I will get your books and other  
materials. Don't talk to anyone except Madame Pompkins and Olivander. They are  
the ones that will help you." "Ok."


	4. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

The wand shop was old and dark beside's a few places where there were candles.  
"Um…hello?" An old man shuffled into view out of a row of shelves. I didn't  
notice till now but all the shelves had thin, long boxes on them. "Why hello.  
Kimber Curtis, correct?" "Uh, yes." "Don't look so startled. I have been  
expecting you." He put a measure tape up and asked me to hold out my right arm.  
The tape started taking all sorts of measurements as Olivander talked to me.  
"Did you know that you are the first late student of Hogwarts? No other person,  
ever, has been late. Dumbledore must have high hopes for you if he takes you in  
after accepting date." "I didn't know that, no." "Well it's true! Uh, that's  
enough." The tape measure stopped and landed on the floor. Olivander came back  
with four boxes. He first pulled out one wand. "We use all sorts of wood but  
three cores. Unicorn hair, phoenix feather, and dragon heart String. This  
particular one is Mahogany with unicorn hair." I took it and he nodded, "Give  
it a wave." "Oh, uh." I lifted the wand but before I could really move it, he  
snatched it from me, replacing it with another wand. He didn't even have to say  
anything and I only held it for two seconds before _that _wand was taken from me. Finally, three more wands after that,  
he gave me a particularly interesting wand. It was ten inches cherry bark with  
dragon heart string core. The handle was the head of the typical Chinese dragon  
and the tail faded near the tip. I finally got to lift and flick it. There was  
a gush of wind and warmth and little fireworks formed from the wands tip. I  
suddenly felt formed with the wand, as though I didn't want to let it go. "Ah!  
Bravo! That will be five galleons, Miss Curtis." I gave him the money quickly  
and put the wand in my boot, hiding the top by my dress. "Take care," he said  
as I left. I went next door and got my dress robes. Madame Pompkins was sweet  
and a bustled old witch that hurried around her shop tending to customers. It  
didn't take her long to mend my robes and uniforms and I was in and out within  
twenty minutes. When I walked out, I found Lupin looking into a window. "Hi," I  
said softly, "Got my things." "Great." He rubbed his slightly stubbly cheek and  
furrowed his brows. "Your birthday is tomorrow, correct? The 28th?"  
"Uh, yes sir. How did you know?" "Oh? Dumbledore mentioned it. It's in your  
record, you know." "Ah, ok." "How about I get you an owl? They are extremely  
useful for mail and very loyal companions. You are allowed one." "Oh. Are you  
sure?" "Yeah, they aren't that much and you can pick it out." "Uh, sure. Sure,  
that'll be ok." We walked into the Emporium and walked out ten minutes later  
with a large black owl. "Good choice." "She's pretty," I said happily, "She  
looks so mean but really is sweet." She was, too. Such the sweetest ever. We  
got back to the Leaky Cauldron and were shown our rooms where our stuff was.  
Afterwards, we got immediately to work on lessons. Lupin inquired by the third  
spell that I was a quick learner but he was sorry that we had to go so quickly.  
I waved it off and told him that I was a fast paced worker anyways, slow just  
took too much time. When we went out for dinner in a near London, we really got  
to talk. "So that Harry Potter boy," I said slowly, "I was told you could tell  
me the name of the bad guy that hurt him and his parents." "Oh yes. His name  
is—" he glanced around and then whispered, "Voldemort." "Oh," I said softly,  
"That's a little more threatening than You-Know-Who." "He is also called  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." "I don't get it," I said slowly, "If he is out of  
his ultimate reign then why do people still refuse to use his name?" "Well, he  
spread havoc over all of the wizarding world. It was the most devastation that  
this world had ever seen. We truly thought that it was over for the good. And then  
Harry came along and…he was gone." "But you don't think it's over for good."  
"No. No, not really. There was no sign of a body. There was no sign of anyone.  
We all have our theories." "Do you mind if I ask you what your theory is?" "No.  
I believe that he is out there somewhere waiting to gain strength as a weakened  
being." I nodded and thought it over, "Makes since." He smiled and chuckled,  
"Glad you think so." We ate dinner the rest of the night, strayed the subject  
of Harry and Voldemort.


	5. The Wonderful Wizarding World

The  
rest of the week was charms and a few tips on flying. When it came time around  
to go to Hogwarts, Lupin accompanied me to the train station. "What's your  
house?" "Gryffindore." I had been placed the night before and I was super  
excited about getting that particular house. Lyra (I finally named my owl) was  
particularly jostled when I walked into our room and had a minor spaz attack.  
"This is your ticket, use it well. I have to take off. Do not miss your train,  
I can't stress how important that is." "Ok. I'll see you at school?" He smiled  
and nodded, "Yes." "Ok." He popped away and I looked at my ticket. It read  
platform 9 ¾. "What," I said allowed, "That can't be right, there is no such  
platform." I took a sharp breath and took off down the long line of platforms till  
I got to platforms nine and ten. Just as I suspected, there was no platform as  
9 ¾. I frowned and walked over to the conductor. He just laughed as I mentioned  
it and walked off saying he didn't need kids wasting his time. I felt hopeless  
and felt even more hopeless when I realized that it was five till 11. "Always  
packed with muggles...Christmas is the worse." I stopped everything and  
followed the woman who said that. She was showing around five more kids. I  
followed close behind and noted that one of the kids looked a lot like the kid  
in the paper. I stood back and watched as she talked to one of the twins and  
pushed them forward. He took off running and ran into the pillar between nine  
and ten. Instead of crashing, he disappeared. Soon, the second twin did the  
same thing. I quickly ran to them, pulling my cart behind me. "Excuse me," I  
said slowly, "But I'm the new student and I don't know…" "Oh, dear! I  
understand," said the woman, "Harry dear, why don't you show her? You just run at the wall and then you're on  
the platform." "Oh. Uh, ok." Harry Potter lined himself up and then ran through  
the pillar. "Now, why don't you try. It's better if you do it at a jog and  
don't hesitate, you'll crash." "Oh, sure." I cautiously lined myself up and  
took a deep breath. Somehow, I was more nervous about this than school itself.  
I finally just ran and broke through. I finally stopped and opened my eyes to  
other people. I turned back and saw that there was a solid pillar behind me. I  
felt my mouth drop but I wasn't sure what to think. I sighed and pushed my cart  
up to where the man was taking them. I took my small bag and Lyra and climbed  
onto the train. I walked up and down the train but couldn't find any open  
compartment and couldn't really tell who was in my house. I opened one  
compartment with the red headed boy and Harry Potter and noticed they were  
sitting with a girl. "Hi. Is it alright if I sit with you all? The other  
compartments are full." "Sure," the girl said with a smile. I smiled, "Thanks  
so much." I put my bag up above us and shut the compartment door. "You're the  
new girl, right," the girl said. "Oh, yeah I am. My name is Kimber." "We know,"  
she said. "Hermione Granger." "Ron Weasley." "Harry-" "Potter," I finished, "I  
saw your picture in the paper. Must be weird being famous and so young." "You  
should know," Ron said, "You are known as the only one in the school being a  
semester late." "I'm not…really am I?" "Yeah, you are," Hermione said. I took a  
sharp breath and shut my mouth. I studied the faces and characteristics of the  
three while we talked about little things. Ron had red hair just as his twin  
brothers and little sister and his mother. He was taller than the average kid  
and had amber eyes. Hermione had wild, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Harry  
had black shaggy messy hair with round glasses and the signature lightening  
scar. He also had beautiful eyes that were a stunning green. I knew I could  
mimic those eyes, seeing them made me want to because they were so pretty but  
something made me resist. I talked to them quite a bit about their lives. Ron  
had three other brothers along with the twins and they all had the same  
features. Red hair and taller than the average kid with amber eyes. He was poor  
and his dad worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Muggle Protection  
Department. Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. I figured they were  
awful considering he said he literally hated them sometimes. Hermione was an  
only child and her parents were dentists. She was muggle born (from muggle family,  
only witch in her family). I also learned that I was, too, muggle born and  
there were some families (mostly in Slytherine) that disapproved of muggle  
borns. I disapproved of that but I also learned that saying it wouldn't help  
anything. "So," Harry said, "What's your family like?" "Oh…well…actually they  
are dead. I have been on the run since I was eight. When I was three my mother  
and sister died and my father killed himself when I was eight. I didn't like  
the idea of going into an orphanage so I ran away. It's been seemingly ok for  
this while. I don't mind it much. Granted hiding from cops is bad and I don't,  
you know, eat as regularly but I have grown really independent." "That's  
awful," Hermione said astonished, "How are you even alive?" "Hermione, maybe  
she likes living in the dirt," Ron mocked. "It's ok," I said with a smile,  
"Honestly, I like living on my own. I mean, sure I will have to go somewhere  
but for now, I am at the school. I can figure it out. Besides, I never really  
connected with them. I was adopted by a Latin family." They pushed it off as  
nothing and we talked happily. I informed them that I was metamorphagus and  
they found it cool. The ride was fine until halfway through we got unexpected  
company. The compartment opened and a blond haired boy with a thin face and  
long pointy nose stood with two large, dud looking boys behind him. They were  
wearing green snake logo's. Slytherine. "Hello," the boy said snidely. "What do  
you want Malfoy," Harry said sharply. "I heard the new girl was sitting with  
the infamous Potter. I wanted to see for myself." His eyes lingered to me and he gritted his teeth. "She's  
nothing special anyways. I think this was a waste of my time." "Excuse me," I  
said as he turned away, "Malfoy, is it?" "Yes." "You're the boy with the  
conceited parents! You know…the ones that have their tales between their legs  
because they are to better off for their own good? Must be a shame," I smiled  
with fangs and made my eyes go red, my hair black, "knowing your parents are  
cowards." He growled under his breath and turned around, "Watch yourself,  
Curtis. You don't know who you're dealing with." I stood up and put my hand on  
the compartment door, "I have a pretty good idea." I slammed the door and  
locked it. I sat down and crossed my legs, "He's pleasant." They laughed and  
nodded. "He isn't the best," Hermione said, "Actually, he's not good at all."  
"He shouldn't be a problem," I said, "Does he give you a hard time all the  
time?" "Yeah," Ron said, "Almost got us expelled the first semester." I smiled,  
"Fun. I like a threat." "Hah," Harry said with a grin, "If you're hanging out  
with us, there are tons of threats." I quickly stopped smiling and another tall  
red head (Percy, I think Ron called him) came by and told us to get into robes,  
we had five minutes. I put a robe over my knee high socks, boots, plaid skirt,  
and button down shirt and put my hair up. We arrived at a station and I was  
helped off the train by the others. I walked closely to Hermione so I wouldn't  
get lost. I heard a voice thunder over us, asking all first years to follow  
him. I looked up to see a massive man standing at the head of the crowd. He had  
tangled mass of hair and beard and he was five times as tall and wide as an  
average man. He was huge. "Who's that," I asked randomly gawking at him.  
"That's Hagrid," Hermione answered, "Grounds keeper." "He's huge." "He's part  
giant. He's our friend." "Sweet." We followed Hagrid to a large lake and each  
got into boats, four to a boat. Ahead of us was a huge castle that Harry smiled  
when he saw and breathed "That's Hogwarts." It was really quite a sight. It was  
beautiful and large and the scenery around it made you stop in your tracks. We  
got to the boat house and all clambered out of the boats, then were led up a  
huge set of stairs up to the castle front. We were let in and led up some  
stairs, through more corridors and through one more set of doors. The Great  
Hall was a vast room with four rows of tables running the length of it. At the  
front, there was another row looking out on us where I noticed the teachers  
were sitting. In the hall, there were people everywhere taking seats and  
chatting happily. I sat down quickly next to Harry and a slightly chubbier boy  
and waited patiently. I happened to glance up at the front and Dumbledore was  
standing behind the table at his seat, waving us to attention. He smiled and  
nodded when we were all quiet, "I wish you all a good semester this year. Let  
the feast begin." Suddenly, all the platters in front of us flourished and food  
appeared on every single one. I quickly filled my goblet with pumpkin juice and  
then started getting food. When we all got our food, I found it fit to start  
asking questions about the school. "Where do we sleep?" "In the dorms,"  
Hermione said, "each of the houses has a Common Room and they have sleeping  
areas in them. We have dorms and a basic living space. Two dorms for each year  
and there are seven years." "Oh. Are there any secrets about the school?" The  
three of them looked at each other and sort of disregarded that question. "The  
main staircase changes," Harry said, "Some of them have steps that disappear  
and you just jump them. There are also tons of ghost and each house has their  
own ghost. Ours is Nearly Headless Nick. We just call him Nick. We also have a  
poltergeist names Peeves." "What about like…activities or whatever. After  
school hours besides hanging out in the library, common rooms, dorms,  
whatever." "Third and years up are allowed weekend trips to a nearby town in  
Hogsmead. But we also have Quidditch," Ron cooed. "What's Quid-ish?"  
"Quidditch. It's wizard sport. There are three hooped goal posts on each end of  
the field. On one team, there is a Keeper that guards the posts while people  
called Chasers try to put a big red ball called a Quaffle through the goal. There  
are three Chasers on each team. There are also two Beaters who fly around and  
smack the Bludger, a smaller black ball that flies around, in order for them to  
prevent them from knocking people off their brooms." "Sounds brutal." "Well  
there is also a Seeker. They have to catch a small ball with wings. Incredibly  
fast and nearly impossible to see. Each goal, see, is ten points but catching  
the Snitch gives the team an extra 150 points and the game is over. They  
usually always win the game." "Wow, that sounds exciting." "I'm the Seeker for  
Gryffindore," Harry said with a smile, "Youngest in a century." "That's why  
Harry is the only first year allowed a broom," Hermione said with a smile. "Oh.  
Makes since. So you have to be really good, right?" Ron started bragging about  
how his best friend was the best seeker ever and I listened intently. When we  
got finished with the feast, we went into the Common Room to settle down. I  
sort of pulled away from Ron, Harry, and Hermione at point and found my way to  
the humble hearts of others. There were twins named Pavarti and Padma Patil  
that happily got to know me and told me a little more about people. Lavender  
also said hello and then two boys named Dean and Seamus introduced themselves.  
They were all really nice and got along with each other. One thing I also  
noticed was that red heads seemed to be everywhere I turned. Ron, his brothers  
Fred and George, and Percy were all in the same house. It was strange and  
rather cool at the same time. I enjoyed watching and listening to everyone as  
the night grew deeper. When it was time for lights out, we all went upstairs  
and got ready for bed quietly. We had all been traveling and were not up to a  
late night of talking and gossiping. I laid in bed and fell asleep almost  
instantly as I talked softly with Hermione about classes. We would be together  
for all of them so I wouldn't be completely lost. I could hardly thank her  
before I was dead asleep, enjoying the warmth of the bed and castle.


	6. first Day's The Charm

"Welcome back to this semester class," Professor McGonagall said. It was my first day of  
class and I was nervous as ever. History of Magic was a major dull and a slow  
pushing of lessons but I didn't exactly say anything considering the fact that  
the teacher was a ghost ("He just got up out of his body one day and has taught  
the same way for nearly fifty years. I suppose he will get fired eventually,  
he's a bloody ghost," Ron informed me). But now we were in Transfigurations, a  
class I was highly anticipating, and McGonagall was a strict looking professor  
with sharp features and round glasses on her face. She was the Gryffindore Head  
of House and although did not discriminate, was a very proud person. It was a  
common feature I picked up on almost instantly. I sat quietly next to Neville  
near the back of class and waited patiently for McGonagall to tell us our  
lesson. "Today we will be transforming a small beetle into a pearl. I will  
demonstrate now, quickly, or this will be much difficult. I do not expect you  
all to get it immediately, I expect you to fail but with much practice it will  
come quickly to you." She taught us the spell by tapping the beetles back and  
saying _Periculum_ and the little  
beetle shifted and twirled into a rolled pearl. She distributed the beetles and  
I looked over at Neville, "Do you like Transfigurations?" Neville was a nervous  
boy but happy all the same. He was quite the sweetheart but a little slow. I  
absolutely loved his attitude and shy composure. He shook his head lightly, "Oh  
no. I like Herbology. Trevors, my toad, he likes plants, too you know. I want  
to teach Herbology one day." "Oh," I said thoughtfully and slightly startled,  
"Is it an interesting subject?" "Oh yes. We have it after Potions. I think we  
are focusing on jumping beans! They are just like they say except when they  
grow, they turn into music flowers that sing really nice tunes to you."  
"Really? That sounds amazing." "Yeah. Maybe we should focus on this now? Your  
beetle looks near to death. That and he is trying to run away." "Oh." I looked  
at my beetle and without hardly thinking, I tapped it and mumbled Periculum.  
The black beetle turned into a white pearl instantly and I picked it up and  
placed it on the small satin pillow I got. Hermione turned around and her eyes  
got wide, "You got it!" I looked at the pearl and nodded, "Yeah. I really like  
Transfiguration. It's easy and really useful. Professor Lupin told me I was the  
best at Transfiguration." She turned around and tapped her scaly black ball and  
McGonagall came over to me. "Well Miss Curtis it seems as though you have a  
gentle talent at charms and a semester behind at that." She seemed somewhat  
amused and nodded, "Ten points Gryffindore." She walked away and mumbled  
something I couldn't exactly decipher but I pushed it off and helped Neville.  
When we were done, I walked with the others to Potions and we doubled with  
Slytherine. Potion class was quite interesting and almost painful. Professor  
Snape, Slytherine Head of House, was a greasy haired, thin, and gawky man with  
a crooked nose and dark ugly grey eyes. I was a little intimidated by him but  
the feeling soon turned into irritation when he started talking to us. "Well  
well, we have the new student in class today. Finally come out of hiding I  
see?" I didn't say anything but just watched him and he looked more upset,  
"Can't talk can we?" "Sir, I can-" "And now talking out of permission-" "But  
you just asked-" "Ten points from Gryffindore." He walked back to the front of  
the class, "Page thirty-nine." I was extremely startled but learned to hold my  
tongue. By the time we were done with classes, I had lost thirty points for  
Gryffindore. "I didn't do anything," I complained as we sat in the living area  
and started in on homework, "And I feel bad because I lost so much for  
Gryffindore." "It's not Gryffindore," Ron said, "It's Harry. He hates Harry so  
he hates us." "Thanks, Ron." "You know it's true. Although, the other houses  
would have gotten mark offs as well. You actually did better than us! We  
usually take out fifty each." "That's stupid," I snapped. I mashed my stuff  
down and started writing the long essay I had due for the long nosed git on  
Wednesday. After I got a little bit done, I put it away and Hermione stood up,  
"I'm going to go do some more research in the library." "But," I said slowly,  
"our text books have enough information to write at least two pages. I don't  
think more research is necessary." Hermione looked at the others and then to  
me, "No. Actually…it's something else." "Oh. I won't ask." "What," Ron said  
shocked. "No," I said with a smile, "I can tell you don't want to tell me,  
probably because you're scared of the consequences if any professors found out  
so I won't ask. But if I happen to hear you say something and I happen to be  
able to help, I will. Good luck with whatever it is." I stood up and looked at  
my watch then smiled, "I'm going to go eat lunch with Seamus and Neville. See  
you guys around, I guess." I walked out of the Common Room with my things for  
Herbology, Defense and Charms and went straight to lunch. I had a nice lunch  
with Seamus and Neville and we walked together to Herbology. The jumping bean  
lesson really was interesting and we got to see an end product. The flower was  
gorgeous and had a pretty voice. I was giddy the whole lesson and really liked  
watching the flowers. Then we went to Defense. Lupin greeted us happily and I  
was most comfortable in his class since I knew who he was. He didn't once  
make a reference to or about me like the  
other teachers but he did talk to me. "Why don't you see me after school." "Yes  
professor." He smiled and walked back to the front of his desk and I continued  
with my work. After Charms (I did rather good in that class as well) I headed  
back to Lupin's class. "Come in." I opened the door and smiled, "Hi." "Hello.  
Come on in, Kimber." I walked in and sat on one of the desks. "How are you?"  
"Good," I said with a smile, "I'm really good." "How was your day?" I gasped  
and started in all about my first day of school. I told him how I liked Charms  
and Transfiguration the best and rambled on and on about how I liked some  
people and hated others. When I ended, I realized I had nearly talked about  
thirty minutes. "I'm sorry, I just talked that whole time." "No it's alright, I  
wanted you to. I just wanted to know if you liked your classes and if you had a  
good day." "Oh. Ok well yes." I smiled, "Today was great." "Good." "Anything  
else?" "Nope. Just make friends and keep yourself straight." "Ok." I smiled and  
stood up, "See you around, Professor." I left and went into the Common Room.  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving as I was entering and I stopped them,  
"Where are you going?" "Hagrid's," Harry said, "Do you want to come? He was  
talking about wanting to meet you." "Oh. Sure." I put my bag next to the  
portrait hole and followed them out. We walked to Hagrid's hut out past the  
stone circle and in next to the forbidden forest. When we got there, Harry  
knocked and we were let in graciously. "Help yer selves to some tea," Hagrid  
said, not even acknowledging me. I walked in and a very large dog came over and  
started to lap at me and wagged his tail quickly. He was so dang adorable.  
Harry pulled him off apologetically, calling him Fang, and I shook it off as  
nothing but affection. When Hagrid finally did notice me, it was when Harry  
told me where to sit and he looked shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't even see you  
there. Who are you?" "Kimber," I said slowly, "the new student." "Oh! I was  
just talking to these three about meeting you. It must be strange to be the  
only new student in a school." "Oh," I said slowly, "Well, no not really. I get  
along ok. I am starting to make friends I think. But I don't think it's any  
different." "Well there were kids talking about you as soon as they found out.  
Almost as much talk then when everyone found out they would be going to school  
with the all famous Harry Potter." I side glanced at Harry and Hermione and Ron  
looked guilty as though they talked about him and me as well. "Oh well, that's  
okay. It's kind of exciting going from nothing to something overnight." Hagrid  
smiled, "You and Harry could probably get along really well. You know quite a  
bit about what each other's been through." I glanced at Harry and smiled  
lightly as I clutched my tea cup and took a small sip. After our visit with  
Hagrid, we went back up to the castle. As we ate dinner that night, I couldn't  
help but think all about my first day. I was actually happy. And I wasn't ever  
happy.


	7. The Scorcerer's Stone

The first several weeks of school were crazy. There were multiple times where I lost points for us from Snape but gained even more from McGonagall, Professor Flitwick (Charms Professor), and Lupin. I was soon loved by all of the Gryffindore's and was happily placed as a true part of their family. Although I was loved by everyone, I didn't really have a true friend of friends. I didn't let people get too attached to me because I wasn't really friends with anyone. I saw and talked to Lupin quite a bit, partially because I got along so much with Lupin but he really listened to me. He was becoming quickly like a guardian to me and I was completely fine with that. But it wasn't until the first weekend of February that I got really close and got real friends. I walked into the library to return a book when I walked past a table where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were hiding in a heap of books and a ton of books and talking in hushed voices. "Hermione," Ron was saying bitterly, "we have looked everywhere and can't find a damn thing on Nicolas Flamel anywhere!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around towards them. I cleared my throat and smiled sweetly at them as they lifted their heads. "Hi. Couldn't help but overhear the name Nicolas Flamel." "Yeah," Harry said slowly. I turned around to my backpack and pulled out a medium sized book and quickly flipped to the section about the Sorcerer's Stone. I put it down and pointed to the paragraph about the creation and effects. "Read that." "The Sorcerer's Stone, created by Nicolas Flamel, gives off the Elixir of Life. This gives the user eternal life and power," Hermione said slowly. She looked up and to the others. "It's also extremely dangerous," I said slowly, "If you stop taking regular doses of it, you can die. Of course, Nicolas Flamel is really quite old. He can't stop taking the Elixir because if he does he will die. He is actually 731 years old. Good friends with Dumbledore I hear. And also, the Elixir restores the person to a younger being of themselves, to the most healthy and happy they ever were. Sort of like if I were to be one age forever I imagined I would be this age because I'm the healthiest and happiest at this physical state." They all looked suddenly worried and somewhat anxious. "Oh, I'll just…yeah." I picked up my book but Hermione stopped me. "No. No, stay here, we need the book." "Oh…okay." I sat down and Hermione leaned down, "That's what Fluffy is guarding in the third floor, that's what's so important, _that_ is what Snape wants." "Wait, who's Fluffy," I asked suddenly. "A three headed, enormous dog on the third floor corridor that guards a hatch." I was sort of thrown back and sat there shocked a minute. "Wait, three heads, enormous and his name is _Fluffy_? Who does that?!" "Hagrid, I know it's weird but that's not the point, the point is," Hermione said, "The stone is in danger." I took a deep breath and then started waving my hands, "Ok, wait. Start from the beginning so I can try to get a handle on things better." They started from the beginning and I started to put stuff together. The first sign was the first Quidditch game. Harry was cursed and they swear up and down that it was Snape. He was making direct eye contact. It was the first sign. Then, on Halloween night, a mountain troll was set loose in the castle and when they saw Snape, his leg had been bitten by Fluffy. Then this evidence now. "Snape is after the stone," Hermione said. "We have to tell Hagrid." The three of them got up quickly and took off out of the library. "Guys, wait!" I grabbed my stuff and ran after them as well. "Guys!" They kept walking fast so I ran and skidded to a halt in front of them. "Damn it, stop!" They all stopped and I took a deep breath, "How do you know?! None of what you told me is sufficient evidence that points to Snape! Yes, it does show that _someone _is trying to get _something_ out of the third floor corridor and but we don't know who. We don't like Snape but honestly, there is no solid evidence and he is a teacher. I highly doubt he would want to go behind Dumbledore's back and steal something like that." They all three relaxed a bit but not completely. "Look," I said cocking my hip, "warn Hagrid but keep it simple. Don't make solid statements and don't look so anxious." They all agreed and we walked to Hagrid's, not running, and tried to talk to him. "Hagrid, we think someone is trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone." He suddenly stopped messing around in his pumpkin patch and looked up at us, "What? How do you know about the Stone?" "Don't ask that," I said quickly, "Look, someone set the troll in the castle on…Halloween on purpose to get some distractions on the school but was stopped by your gigantic dog you supposedly have on the third floor. It's only a matter of time before they get through past Fluffy." I recited what they had told me and they listened and agreed to my words. "Who do you suppose is trying to steal the stone?" "Well," Ron said slowly, "We think it's Professor Snape." I put my hand on my head and took a sharp breath. "What," Hagrid asked. He seemed outraged and shocked. "Snape is one of the teachers helping protecting the stone!" "I told you," I snapped at them. "But Fluffy bit him," Hermione pleaded. "Look," Hagrid said, "You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in! Now I suggest you just drop it alone and leave it be." I took a deep breath and we slowly retreated from Hagrid's hut. We walked up to the Common Room in almost complete silence but when we got to the Common Room and sat down we started talking. "Now what," Hermione asked. "Ok," I said slowly, "If we are going to do this, Hagrid isn't believing us, we are figuring it out on our own. Keep our options open though." Harry sighed and stood up, "We have a Quidditch game tomorrow." I hardly remembered the game but Harry had been practicing a lot lately. We saw him some but not much. "Let's put that aside then and let you focus on the game," I said, "If that's ok with you guys." They all nodded and I stood up, "It's nearly lunch. I'm just gonna go. If you need any more help, let me know, ok?" "Wait, where are you going," Hermione said standing up. "What-I just said I was going to get lunch." "Well…let us have lunch with you." I stood there a minute and shrugged, "Ok. Let's go." We walked downstairs and sat at lunch together. It was the first time I had really had lunch with them. I usually ate side by with Neville. I picked up a sandwich and a parfait and looked at the parfait carefully. "What are you doing," Ron asked. "I'm highly allergic to almonds. Even the extract can kill me within seconds." "I didn't know that," Harry said. "Oh. Neville did. But I usually eat lunch with him or Seamus so I guess you wouldn't know that. I also love strawberries and hate milk." "Really? Wow." Harry, as well as the other two, seemed slightly shocked. But in a way, after everything that happened, it brought us way close and we became best friends.


	8. Living Quarters

The next day, Harry had a Quidditch game. Gryffindore to Ravenclaw. It was extremely exciting. I got up that morning and ran to the Great Hall, my robe  
flailing behind me and I was trying to hold onto my baggy beanie. "Oh my gosh,"  
I said breathlessly as I slipped onto the bench next to Ron, "I'm so  
excited!" "I can tell," Harry said, "Why didn't you button your robe?" "Huh?  
Oh, I don't want it buttoned besides I was too excited to do anything. I just  
sort of ran out of bed." I took a deep breath, held it, then puffed it out. I  
picked up the pumpkin juice and took little sips and was starting to eat a  
cinnamon bread when the owls started swooping down. Lyra would usually just  
come to visit but today, she had a letter with a dark purple wax seal on top of  
two ribbons. I took it and gave her some bread. "You got a letter finally,"  
Hermione said happily. I ticked it open and read it carefully. "Dear Kimber, Hello darling!  
I hear you are having a very good time at Hogwarts! I am so happy for you!  
Lucas and I were discussing it and we both realized you didn't have anywhere to  
stay. We discussed it with Dumbledore and he agreed that until we knew what to  
do exactly, becoming your legal guardians wouldn't be a bad idea. In fact, he  
said it was a brilliant idea. Please think about it and talk to Dumbledore,  
even Lupin for advice. Write back, dear! Good luck the rest of the semester and  
keep up the good work. PS, tell your friends we say hello and tell Harry Potter  
we are fans! –Miss Maudie." I smiled and Hermione held her hand out to  
read it. "My caretakers say hello and they are fans," I told Harry. Hermione  
handed back the letter and smiled, "So are you doing it?" "I don't know," I  
said slowly, "I don't see why not. It's a good idea. And I like them well  
enough." They noted it was good and we soon went down to the field. We left  
Harry at the entrance for he had to go to the dressing rooms. As we sat up in  
the stands, people filled out onto the field and I saw Harry standing next to  
Wood, the Gryffindore captain. Madame Hooche introduced the game and told the  
teams about the rules. Then on her whistle, they were up. The game was cutting  
edge and nerve racking. I was on the edge of my seat just ten minutes into the  
game. Hermione and Ron were great though, not getting irritated at the fact I  
was going nuts. I was, at one point, leaning far over the rail in front of us,  
yelling up at the other team and then down at Hooche. Hagrid finally grabbed me  
by my collar and pulled me back as I almost fell over but I didn't stop there.  
I was still hyped up. After we won (barely) we walked back to the Common Room  
and reviewed the game. After resting, I finally went to talk to Lupin about  
what I was sent. "Hello Kimber. What's going on?" "Nothing," I said, dropping  
my robe on a chair and standing in my skinny jeans, skaters, and baby t. "I got  
a letter from Miss Maudie this morning saying her and Dumbledore talked about  
my living arrangements. She said her and Lucas want me to stay with them."  
"Really? Well that's good, isn't it?" "Sure." I sat down on a desk and crossed  
my legs, "But what would you do?" He walked around the other side of his desk  
and got two bottles of pumpkin juice, handing one to me, and sighed. "Well it  
is a hard decision. Especially for someone like you." "Sir?" "I mean someone  
that's not greedy like you. It can be hard to take something from anyone. For  
you it's even harder. You're young and don't understand how important it is to  
take help. If I were in your shoes, I would ask myself, 'What would be so bad  
about living there? What precautions do I need to take being around other  
people and sharing a house? And What limits do Miss Maudie and Lucas need to  
set with me being in their house?' It's their house, their rules. But if you  
want my opinion, I can assure you that it will be fine. They like you enough,  
you may just have to take what's available. Not to sound mean but you can't  
handle being on your own anymore. It can be dangerous." He stretched and smiled  
at me, "And frankly, I won't let you go back out there. It's far too  
dangerous." I smiled and laughed, jumping off the desk. "Ok. I'll consider it."  
"Good." "And if I say no?" He thought about it a minute and nodded slowly,  
"I'll pay for you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until you stay with Maudie. So  
consider yourself to have two options." I scrunched my nose and he laughed, "I  
would take Maudie and Lucas if I were you." I laughed, "I'll see you later  
professor." "Bye, Kimber."


	9. Professor Quirrel

The next week was spent the three of my new best friends getting to know me. They  
realized I had to have some sort of candy in my mouth almost all the time  
whether it be sucker or gum. When the next week came around, I was greeted with  
a surprise. I met someone new on Monday when we sat down in Defense. "Hello  
ch-ch-children," the man said with a smile as we gathered into Defense class.  
"I h-hope you all r-remember m-m-me! P-p-professor Quirrel!" The man had a  
purple turban and was thin, small, and quite pale. He was also nervous. He had  
a stutter and was really timid. I had seen him hang around school, I didn't  
know him nor did I talk to him but he was there a lot. "Where's Lupin," I asked  
Hermione who I was sitting next to. "Oh, uh, Lupin is a…a werewolf and he is  
gone sometimes when he forgets to take his medicine." "Wow, really?" "Yeah. He  
didn't tell you?" "No." "Oh. We are the only ones that know though, so keep in  
quiet." "Sure." Quirrel's lesson was interesting and somewhat simple because he  
seemed so scared of everything but I didn't exactly say anything because I  
figured it would happen a bit more often. The next month or so after our  
discussion about someone stealing the stone, we were on a beautiful weekend and  
talking about it again. "How do you get passed an animal like that anyways," I  
said slowly, "I mean, you have to know how to take care of an animal like that  
and you have to be able too." "Maybe that's whoever is after its next step."  
"Good idea." "Wait," Harry said suddenly. He turned around and looked at the  
three of us then to Hermione. "Hagrid wanted a dragon and when he played poker,  
someone just _happened_ to have one. No  
one just _happens _to have a dragon  
when you want one let alone happen to have anything when you really want it or  
need it. Besides, we've played cards with him before, he is awful. What if that  
was who wanted to get around him!" Suddenly, Harry took off towards the stone  
circle and we were tight on his heal. "Hagrid," Harry was yelling halfway down  
the hill to the hut, "Hagrid!" Hagrid was outside his hut playing a flute quite  
beautifully actually. He stopped when we reached him and Harry started rambling  
out questions, "Hagrid, did you get to see whoever gave you the dragon?" "No.  
His hood was up the whole time." "And what did you all talk about?" "Nothing  
o'course. Mostly about creatures though." "Did he seem particularly interested  
in Fluffy," I asked. "Well a three headed dog, o'course he was interested in  
Fluffy! Even in the trade, a three headed dog is hard to come by!" "And what  
did you say about him?" "Well nothing really. Just talked about dragons then.  
But I did tell him that the secret to taking care of animals of any type is to  
know how to calm them. Fluffy for instance, play a bit of music and he goes  
right to sleep!" His eyes went wide, "Oh no. Shouldn't have said that." My  
heart sunk and I looked at the others for some sort of help. Suddenly, Harry  
took off in a sprint back up toward the castle. We followed him and we went  
directly into the Transfiguration classroom. "Professor," Harry wheezed, "We  
need to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. It's an emergency!" "Well Headmaster  
is in a meeting with the Ministry, whatever it is I'm sure we can figure it  
out." "Someone's going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone," I said quickly. Her face  
went white and she stood up. "Outrages. Now, I don't know how you learned of  
the Stone or what makes you believe that it will or can be stolen but I assure  
you it is safe in the grounds. This subject will be dropped immediately." She  
sat back down and that was that. There was no arguing with her. We turned  
around and went outside. Harry stopped us a little down the way and gave us our  
rules. "We leave tonight. We need something for music to put Fluffy to sleep  
and an owl to send a letter to Dumbledore warning him what happened. If Snape  
gets it before us that can be extremely dangerous." "I can," I said referring  
to Harry's acquisition about the music. "What?" "Music. Professor Flitwick runs  
the music right? Well, he loves me because I'm good at his class. He offered me  
a flute pipe anyways. I can just go pick it up now. I know how to play Prayer  
of the Children that should be just enough to put him to sleep." Harry,  
Hermione, and Ron looked at each other and then at me. "You play the flute,"  
Harry asked. I furrowed my brows and rolled my eyes, "I swear, we've been  
friends for nearly two months you don't know anything about me and that's  
beside the point." "Well we need to get to it tonight. Otherwise there is no  
way we are going-" "Hello children." We all gasped and turned around. Snape was  
standing behind us looking grim. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning. What are  
four first years like you doing in on a day like this?" I took a shaky breath  
and smiled, "We were just going to change into some more comfortable clothes  
sir. Then we were heading out." "Well then. Wouldn't want you causing trouble  
or disturbances on your first year." "No sir. We wouldn't want that." He gave  
me a funny look and then walked away from us. "Come on," I said grimly, "we  
need to go get my flute." We walked into the Trophy Room where all the music  
claims took place and I found Flitwick trying to handle a tuba. "Professor," I  
yelled. He stopped blowing on the horn and smiled. "Miss _Curtis_," he squeaked, "how _are_  
you my dear?!" "Good," I said with a smile, "I was coming by to pick up my  
flute." "Oh yes! It's in the case over there on the trophy!" I turned to my  
right and walked over and picked up the wooden flute out of the black case. It  
was pretty. I put it back and took the case, "Thank you professor." "Any time  
dear! Goodbye children!" I clutched my flute tightly and we walked back to Common  
Room thinking of all the risk and all the thrill of being rebellious again.


	10. Stealing the Stone

"Kimber." Hermione's voice cut the silence and dark and I looked towards her, "Yeah?"  
"Time to go." I sat up and my flute and wand up then stood up. I  
walked with Hermione out and the boys met us at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Ready," Ron asked. "Yeah." Harry pulled a funny looking cloak out from behind  
him and opened it up. It was adult sized so it would easily fit around us.  
"What's that?" "Invisibility Cloak." "Oh. Ok." We walked towards the portrait  
hole when something stopped me and caught my eye. "Trevors?" The toad was  
sitting on the arm of the large recliner and I found it strange. "Trevors, go  
see Neville! Go!" There was movement and Neville stood up out of the chair.  
"Where are you guys going?" "Neville," I said slowly, "we have to go-" "No! I  
can't let you! Last time you snuck out, you almost got us all killed." I glared  
at them, "Seriously?" "Neville," Hermione said softly, pulling her wand slowly,  
"Just…just go back to bed." "No! I-I'll tell McGonagall!" "_Patrificus Totalus!" _Hermione hit Neville and he went stiff as a  
board and hit the ground. Trevors went over and hopped on his chest. "I'm sorry  
Neville," Hermione pleaded, "I had too!" "We need to go," Harry said. We all  
got under the cloak and took off. It didn't take us long to get to the third  
floor corridor and we went down three doors and turned at the fourth one. We  
took the cloak off and I pulled out my flute. "The doors already unlocked,"  
Hermione pointed out as she grasped the handle. "Someone's already been through  
here." "Open it," I said readily. She nodded and then opened the handle. I  
almost screamed when we walked in and I would have if it weren't for Harry  
putting his hand tightly over my mouth as soon as I gasped. The dog was even  
bigger than they said. He was gigantic. His three heads were even more  
terrifying and his breath smelled disgusting. One of his paws was large enough,  
if I got in the fetal position, I could sleep on it. I had been scared at tons  
of moments in my life and I had been faced with times where I could get in  
serious trouble and injured but _nothing_  
struck fear through my body as that dog did at that moment. Harry slowly  
removed his hand and pointed at the harp playing at the far end. "It's  
enchanted." I slowly put the flute away and helped the others lift the trap  
door up. It was really dark and we looked through. "Ok," Harry said slowly,  
"I'll go first. Don't follow until I say so." "Wait, and if you don't," I asked  
quickly. "Well just-" "Wait." I said again. I felt something much different in  
the air but I couldn't point my finger on it. Then it hit me in another wave of  
heart stopping fear. "Do you hear that?" "What," Ron asked. "Exactly. The  
harp." "Uh oh," Hermione breathed, terrified. I looked up and so did the  
others. The dog was awake and standing over us. My first instinct was to  
scream. So were all the others. "Jump!" We all did as Hermione ordered and  
jumped into the door as Fluffy started barking it's head off at us. When we  
landed I thought quicker than I should have, pulled the flute and started  
playing. Fluffy immediately stopped barking and started looking even more  
sleepy. The dog hit it's foot on the door, causing it to shut and then there  
was a great thud as the dog fell into a sleep. I stopped playing and slowly put  
the flute down. "That was close," Harry said. "Yeah. What are we sitting in," I  
asked as I looked and felt around. Suddenly, I touched a part of whatever it  
was and it wrapped tightly on my wrist. "Owe!" I moved a bit but the rope like  
vine tightened and more attacked at me as well as Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
"What do we do," I yelled. "It's Devil's Snare," Hermione snapped, "the more  
you struggle the faster it kills you! Just relax." She stopped moving and  
talking and talking and suddenly she slowly sank. "Hermione," I asked. "I'm ok,  
just calm down." I quickly shut my eyes and felt my body sinking as well. I  
landed on a knee on solid ground and stood up. "Stop struggling," I yelled. "It  
will only kill you faster," Hermione finished. There was some sound and  
suddenly Harry dropped through. "He isn't relaxing," Harry said about Ron in a  
panic, "We need to help him." "Devil's Snare, what did we learn about that," I  
said quickly. I groaned and put my hand on my wand. "Devil's Snare Devil's  
Snare Plenty of fun…" I was blanking out but then suddenly it hit me, "But will  
sulk in the sun!" I pointed my wand up and took a deep breath _"Lumos Solem_!" A blast of sunlight broke  
from my wand and the Snare seemed to wilt and dropped Ron out of it. I finally  
started breathing again and made sure Ron was ok. "I'm fine," he grumbled. "We  
need to move," Harry said. We all started forward down a long corridor and went  
into a curious room. It was full of keys that were flying around and a broom  
suspended in the air. Harry walked over to the broom and ran his hand around  
the top and bottom. "Ok," I said slowly, "I'm not the best nor most experienced  
witch but even I know that brooms can't suspend themselves." Ron was looking around  
and walked over to the only other door and looked at it. "_Alohamora." _The door didn't budge or unlocked and he looked around.  
"That one." He pointed at a large brass key with a crooked wing, "It's just  
like the handle and the wing shows it's been caught already." I took a breath  
and frowned, "It's too easy. Harry, we are going to stand by the door and you  
get the key. Be ready because it's most likely going to get harder." We stood  
back and watched as Harry slowly mounted his broom and just as we suspected,  
all but one key swarmed around him to block him off from the other ones.  
"Harry, hurry," Hermione yelled. He took off as fast as the old broom would  
allow him and grasped the key. He swooped down and threw it and I jumped up to  
catch it. I jammed it into the lock, turned it and just as I opened it, Harry  
followed Ron and Hermione in and I slammed the door, hearing ton's of keys slam  
into it. I was breathing heavy and really nervous. "Told you," I breathed,  
"That was terrifying." We composed ourselves and started moving again. We  
walked toward another door and opened it cautiously. Inside was the most  
peculiar thing. "It's a checker board," I said looking at the floor. "No," Ron  
said, "it's a chess board." "Chess," I said softly. Harry stepped forward to  
the white pieces and suddenly, they sprung up, baring their swords. "Well," I  
said, "guess we ruled that option out." "We have to play." "Wait," I said, "I  
can't play." I guess my comments to Ron's were over ruled. "I'll order you.  
Kimber, queen. Hermione, you be a pawn. Harry, you can be the bishop." "What  
about you," Hermione asked. He walked over to a horse and clambered up on it,  
"A knight." The game was really freaking hard to follow for me. I mostly stayed  
still until he asked me to but it was only to prevent a move. The game went on  
for quite a long time when suddenly, everyone but me, holding a large stone  
sword, and the other three on our team were left and the queen on the other  
team. Ron mumbled "Uh-oh" and his face went really white. "What," I asked quietly, "There's only  
one left." "I know," he said, "but…ok, Kimber, I am going to move and after she  
makes her move, you go E-3 and finish the game." "Wait but if it ends like  
that-" Hermione stopped and turned toward Ron, "No! There has to be another  
way!" "There is but we don't have time," Ron snapped. "The other way is going  
to take another ten moves! Let me do this! Harry has to hurry. We don't know  
how long it will go." I seemed to be the only one knowing what was going on  
until Ron moved and then I saw. He was sacrificing himself. I gasped as the  
queen moved in and took her sword. She brought it down and into the horses  
torso, throwing Ron. Hermione went to move and Harry snapped at her. "The game  
isn't over yet! Don't move." He looked at me and nodded and I walked to the  
queen, pulling up my sword. She was standing there and I felt something funny.  
I pulled up the sword and with as much power as possible, I put it across her,  
making her shatter. She crumpled and then I dropped the sword. We ran to Ron  
and he was passed out. "Is he ok," Hermione asked as I put my hand on his  
wrist. "Yeah," I breathed, "but he probably has a concussion." "We have to go."  
"We can't leave him," Hermione whined at Harry. "I'll stay." They looked  
confused and I nodded, "There is only one teacher left and that's Snape. He's  
most likely logical and I can't figure it like Hermione. You two go, just  
promise me something." "What," Harry asked. "Stay safe." He nodded stiffly and  
they both ran through to the next room.


	11. Unexpected Things

I was holding Ron's head up when suddenly he moved a little. "Hey," I said quickly, "Hey are you awake?" "G-r-off." I set him down and waddled back. Hermione and Harry had been gone for ten minutes and I was waiting patiently, waiting for Ron to come too. He squirmed a bit and then sat up a little. "You busted your head a bit," I said leaning forward, "you shouldn't move." "It's ok." The door opened again and Hermione walked through, closing it behind her. "Where's Harry?" "He had to go on. I had to come back." "What do we do now?" She looked at Ron, "Can you walk?" "I dunno. My head hurts." "Wait for Harry," I said. "If he comes back in fifteen minutes, we will leave, if not, we will go for help." They both agreed and we sat quietly together, me making sure Ron stayed awake. Ten minutes passed and I wiggled a bit, "I wonder what's going on. It's taking forever." "What are the three of you doing down here?!" I jumped up and gasped, whirling around and facing Professor Lupin. "Professor!" "Where's Harry?" "He's not back yet," I blurted, "Someone is going for the stone, we know, I'm sorry Professor." "Hermione and Kimber, get Ron to the Hospital Wing and one of you go find McGonagall. Kimber, be careful with Fluffy." "Yes sir." Hermione helped Ron up and we made our way to the entrance. After we walked Ron to the Hospital Wing, I ran to McGonagall's room. "Kimber, what are you doing here, it's nearly midnight-" "Professor, I know I'll probably be expelled for dishonoring your request but we went for the stone. Harry is in the last room and stuck. Professor Lupin went for him but I think they need your help." She put her hand on my shoulder and pushed passed me. I ran with her and we made our way back into the trap door to the chess room. When we got there, McGonagall made her way past the next room where there were fire and potions on a table. We opened the next door and Harry was laying on one of the steps, a mirror was against the far wall, Lupin was working with Harry, a pile of ashes lay in the floor and a blood red stone lay next to Harry. "Harry. Is he dead," I asked. "No but he needs to go to the Hospital Wing immediately." "Remus, what happened here tonight?" He looked up and shook his head, "The children were right. There was someone trying to steal the stone." McGonagall looked at me and I took an "Oh my god" breath. "Who?" "It wasn't Severus. That was the only flaw in their theory. It was Quirrel." "Professor Quirrel," I said, "You're kidding." "I'm afraid I'm not. We must get Harry to the Hospital Wing and we will talk about this later." They got him to the Hospital wing and I stayed with Ron and Harry with Hermione while Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore talked outside. We were there for thirty minutes when Hermione and I both started yawning. The door opened and McGonagall told Hermione and Ron to go to bed while she talked to me. "I want to apologize. I didn't believe that it was possible for anyone to get close to the stone." "I'm sorry we were into things that shouldn't have been into." "No," she said, touching my hand, "you four saved the school. I am rather glad you did. I didn't think you were that smart. I underestimated you as a student and as a thinker." "Thank you." "Now get up to bed. Harry should be up and running in two days time. " "Yes mam." I stood up and after clenching Harry's hand, I ran up to bed, laying down, and passing out immediately.


	12. Goodbye for Now

"So Quirrel was the one hexing Harry," Hermione asked. I nodded, "Snape was  
performing the counter curse, trying to help him. But when you set his robes on  
fire, I suppose that knocked him back. Voldemort-" (They both shuttered) –"Was  
using Quirrel's body. That's what was under his turban." "Wow," Ron breathed,  
"that's something, huh?" I was repeating to them everything Lupin told me that  
morning. Harry was to be ready tomorrow, just in time for the feast. Ron,  
Hermione, and I had went and gone to visit him while he was still dead asleep  
and Ron kept eating his chocolate frogs. He also opened his flavored beans and  
making me try one that resembled the color of grape. It ended up being a mold  
and I spat it back at him. After I was finished being informed of what really  
happened, Lupin asked me bluntly if I had decided on Maudie or Leaky Cauldron.  
"I don't think I really have a choice do I? I sent Miss Maudie a letter this  
morning informing her I would stay there." He was pleased with my answer and I  
was glad. After I told Ron and Hermione what was up, we decided to kill it the  
rest of the day at Hagrid's where we were stuck in a funny mixture of being  
scolded and thanked about not listening to him. I really wasn't that upset  
about it, I knew we were all ok and things were better. The stone was  
destroyed. What exactly happened in the room, we didn't know but I didn't think  
any of us really wanted. We went to bed that night, just grateful we got the  
necessities off our chests. The next morning, we went and greeted Harry out of  
the Hospital Wing by sitting on the main staircase next to it. He finally got  
out at about feast time and I was tempted to give up. When he walked out, we  
all stood up and smiled. He smiled back and nodded at Ron, "Alright Ron?" Ron  
nodded and then he looked at us, "And the both of you?" I nodded and then  
Hermione. "How about you," I asked, "We heard it was rough." He nodded, "Never  
better." I smiled bigger and we all ran away. It was strange. Instead of making  
us all on edge, we were all happy closer as friends. We all went to the feast  
and sat down and waited on the feast to start. Dumbledore stood up and called  
us to attention. "Well, I want to congratulate our house Slytherine for winning  
the house cup." We all deliberately clapped and then Dumbledore quieted us.  
"But I believe there are a few more points to be granted. To a Ms. Hermione  
Granger, fifty points. For using logic to get through the toughest trials."  
Everyone cheered and then he continued. "To Mr. Ronald Weasley, fifty points  
for the finest game of Wizard Chess this school has ever seen." Again, cheers.  
"To Miss Kimber Curtis (I gasped) fifty points for her quick wit and cutting  
edge skills that were just recent and one of the best in the school." More,  
somewhat louder cheers. "To Harry Potter, sixty points, for being brave and  
calm, protecting his friends and his school." More cheers and a gasp, We're  
tied with Slytherine, from Hermione. "And finally, an extra ten points to  
Neville Longbottom. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your  
enemies. But a great deal more…to stand up to your friends." Everyone cheered,  
and much, much louder. "I believe there is a change in decoration in order."  
Dumbledore clapped and all the silver and green curtains flourished scarlet and  
gold. We had won the house cup and I was absolutely proud. I looked up at Lupin  
as I clapped and he was beaming at me. The rest of the feast, we were top notch  
happy and ate so much, we went to bed almost instantly. "Promise me you won't  
do anything stupid," Lupin said to me as I picked up my cage for Lyra. "I  
promise. And I'll write if I need anything." "Good." He hesitated but I put my  
arms around his waist, knowing what he wanted, "Thanks for being there for me,  
Professor. I'm glad I had a mentor like you." He hugged me back lightly and I  
picked up my bird when he was done. "Be good to them," he called as I got on  
the train. I quickly went with Harry back to our compartment and waved at Lupin  
as we pulled away. He waved back and was smiling at me the whole way. The way  
back, I couldn't help but feel nearly twenty times better because I had  
friends, a new temporary home, and a life back. I was getting education and I  
was getting better with people. I could honestly ask for nothing more, and  
certainly nothing less.


End file.
